Bad Day
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki's has a bad day, but at the end it gets better. ShizNat.


**Bad Day  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: And tomorrow, as I survey my kingdom I'll send to construct a statue in honor to Mai's two friends (if I'm dreaming let's do it big… as Mai's… yeah).

Notes: Was going to post this last Friday, but my older brother (the one who isn't a catholic priest) and his girlfriend decided to get married and forced me to go to the wedding… he bribed me with vanilla and peach cake so I could stay for an extra week and help paint their new house (actually I made all our younger siblings paint, I supervised… Mark Twain inspired me).

EDIT: Corrected some mistakes kindly pointed by Ume-sama.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki had had a bad day, it all started that morning when her alarm clock had decided to quit on her (which prompted its death sentence by wall) and neither Mai or Mikoto were there to wake her up, the redhead and her cat-like companion had been asked by Shiho's grandfather to help prepare the temple for a wedding ceremony as they had done the previous year (she was sure that the reason they decided to sleep there had more to do with carnal desires than wanting to help Shiho's family). So not only did Natsuki wake up late, but also she was also left without breakfast (actually Mai had prepared something to heat up, but who knew that microwaves could explode?).

By the time that lunch had come the cloud over her head had gone from a problematic gray to an ominous black. She had thought that maybe she could convince Shizuru to share her lunch with her (and of course she wasn't blushing at the tought about making it a date), but the red eyed university student was nowhere to be found, she had been forced to beg Higurashi for some lunch and tolerate "Akane-chan" and "Kazu-kun" exchanging love filled looks… she was sure that prolonged exposition to them would send anyone into a diabetic coma (and she wasn't jealous, dammit! No matter what Akane said).

Then things had gotten serious (and very dangerous); in a moment of carelessness she had fallen into a trap set by the "Kuga Natsuki Love Love Club", the only escape she had from them by going hiding and hoping that they would just forget about her for the rest of the day (luckily they weren't as relentless as the "Fujino Shizuru is a Goddess Club")…. Sadly the place she chose for cover only opened from outside and she had become stuck in a closet, where she was rescued an hour later by Yuuki Nao of all people. Needless to say the redheaded spider had exhausted every gay/closet joke that could exist.

Then as a parting shot Nao had casually informed her that the reason Shizuru was unavailable for lunch was that she had been busy with one of her classmates, and that she was going to see this girl in a very especial nightclub that same night. Something red (and kind of green) filled Natsuki at that moment, deciding that no one was going to steal Shizuru from her (it had taken this long for them to be girlfriends to lose her so easily) she resolved to go to that club and kick… tell, tell this other girl that Shizuru was hers.

Entering the club had proven difficult, first her bike decided to stop in the middle of the road (first time she forgot to fill the tank, honest), then she had forgotten her ID at the dorm, and it wouldn't have done her much good as the "Dancing Cat" seemed to be hosting a private party. Of course her luck seemed to change when rounding the building she had found the back door.

"Hey, you are the cake girl?" A woman in a business suit and a clipboard asked her as she entered; before she could answer she continued speaking. "I thought you weren't going to come, normally we have one of the girls do it, but they all requested the day off. Here, put this on."

"Wha-what?" Natsuki was dumbstruck at seeing the two piece floss thingy (yeah, she collected lingerie, but this didn't have enough fabric to be anything). "You want me to wear that?"

"It's new; also don't worry if it's too tight I doubt you'll be wearing it long." Said the woman while she pushed her to a changing room and closed the door.

Natsuki changed more out of shock than by thinking that this was the only way to enter, only seconds passed until the woman with the clipboard came and helped her to a cake with a stepladder next to it, after entering it and seeing it was actually a fake cake (a part of her had always wondered) she felt how the "big cake" was wheeled somewhere. At exactly the moment that she felt it stop the surreal part of the experience stopped, she became aware that outside there were people and she was only wearing less than the bare essentials. Fear paralyzed her completely, not even her brain could give her an idea to take her out of this problem.

Suddenly there was light in the enclosed space, and Natsuki closed her eyes (in that old notion that if you don't see them, they don't see you). "Natsuki is supposed to jump out of the cake and shout: Surprise." The light tones of her girlfriend's voice drifted to her, and looking up emerald eyes found ruby red.

"Shizuru?" Something in her brain was clicking and trying to tell her something, but lately talking while near Shizuru proved to be difficult… maybe it had something to do with all the fantasies that had seemed to occupy her mind after the first night they spent together (and yes, she meant together as something more than studying… although one could say…). "What are you doing here?" She wondered with eyes narrowed, her brain kept pushing a thought through some kind of barrier.

"I'm waiting for Natsuki to come out from the cake a shout surprise, maybe dance a little." The Kyoto woman finished with a little lecherous smile on her face.

"There's no one else out there." Her eyes narrowed and light started to shine in her mind. "And Nao didn't see you with another girl." Shizuru denied happily. "YOU SET ME UP!"

"Natsuki promised that if I did the thing with the mayo she would fulfill my fantasy." With this Shizuru helped Natsuki to stand up so she could see the very empty club.

"But… the closet, and the clock, the microwave, and Mai and Akane?" It was impossible to believe that Shizuru had that much control over everything.

"I convinced Mai to keep food to heat up with the promise that I will buy a new microwave, also she took care of "fixing" you alarm clock in exchange for getting her and Mikoto reservations for a very expensive restaurant and took care of their bill." The light haired girl explained knowing that if she didn't Natsuki will waste the rest of the night thinking about it. "Akane was fortuitous, but it was good that my Natsuki didn't suffer from hunger. Informing your club and getting you in the closet, that idea and its execution was planed by my associate."

"Nao? How did you get Nao to help you?" This woman really knew how to manipulate everyone; maybe her fanclub wasn't so far off with the name.

"Nao was easy, I promised to erase some records the Executive Director had on her." Shizuru left Natsuki to think knowing that pushing the wolf at this moment could make her run.

"Shizuru you are… really a goddess I don't think that's a good thing though." With a sigh she grabbed the top of the cake and went back to crouching. "So I just jump out and shout surprise?"

"Also a little dance would help the fantasy." The girl laughed, while she went back to the table that she had previously occupied until the cake arrived, and turned some music on.

"Right… You are paying me back." A muffled shout came from the cake (the snake was sure that the wolf was blushing).

"I know" The smile widened, Shizuru was sure she would enjoy whatever plans Natsuki had to "pay her back", but for now she was going to enjoy hers.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I think I need a beta… or stop writing (that's a joke), lately I'm getting too worried about making mistakes that I'm loosing impulse.

Prompts: 15) Cake; 19) stuck in a closet; 20) dancing (yeah, the dancing part was… sorry).


End file.
